


Angelic Hellfire

by eternal_moonie



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Son of the devil, battle between Heaven and Hell, daughter of god, lose a battle get your wings clipped, lose three times get exiled to Earth without powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: One Daughter of God versus One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from Grace?
Relationships: Jan/Laura





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Angelic Hellfire  
Rating: NC17  
Type: Darkfic *warning* Deaths  
Summary: One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

~~~~~~

Chapter 1

He watched and waited, night after night, to see if there was some havoc to be caused.

These puny mortals with their trust in love.

How he craved to destroy that love.

All in name of the Dark Lord, his Father.

He could burn buildings in His name, but he himself preferred destroying love. He saw himself as a reverse Cupid.

The scent of sex filled the entity's nostrils, making him crazy hot.

His black wings unfurled and he launched up into the air to fly to the makeout point.

~~~~~~~~~~

She felt the sweet taste of sex on her skin, the taste of love, even if she was the not the one who had had sex.

Because she was so special, she couldn't have sex with just a mere mortal, no, she had to have sex with a fellow Angel.

And even THINKING about a thought such as dark as having sex with a demon was out of the question.

A being of light with a being of dark? Please. She could get disgraced for ever feeling something like that for a being of darkness.

God, her Father would never look into her eyes if she would ever commit such an act.

Then, suddenly, she felt danger approach the couple who had just had sex at the makeout point.

You won't get to have your fun, the Angel thought as her white wings unfurled and she too flew into the sky, but not with the reason to kill and cause discord, no, she did so with the reason to protect.

~~~~~~~~~

"Oh Steve, that was amazing." Sarah said as she was held by her lover on the backseat of their car.

She'd just had sex for the very first time, they had been finally ready, and it was... too perfect to put into words.

Steve had been slow when she wanted him to be, this was like how a first time having sex with anyone should be.

"It sure was, my love." Steve whispered as they embraced one another.

His cock was no longer in her pussy but it did touch her valley.

"Do you want to go home and get ready for bed, Sarah?" he asked her as his hand caressed her beautiful back.

"No, I want to stay here instead, Steve."

"Alright, baby."

She kissed him softly on his lips.

~~~~~~

The dark angel aka the son of the Devil was the first to arrive.

"Sweet dreams in Hell." he whispered as he focused his energy and a large black fireball appeared in his hand.

He stood like he was pitcher at a baseball game.

The dark being threw his arm back and launched the black fireball from the sky toward the car.

There was a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" from the sky and when he looked up, he saw her.

White wings around her skin, her attire all white where his own was pure black, including his wings.

A dark smile curled around his features.

He knew she was an Angel, One of God.

A beautiful one.

"You're too late, daughter of God." he whispered, taking satisfaction as the car exploded and flames sprouted.

"But I assure you, we will meet again... I guess I should wait to put my dark expertise in motion until your arrival next time."

With a beat of his wings he was in front of her, really face-to-face, or was that wing-to-wing?

He kissed her deeply, his tongue licking her lips before he flew away, his dark laughter echoing all around her, her white tears that fell for arriving on the scene too late falling from her eyes.

Daddy would be furious. No, worse than furious. He would be disappointed in his baby girl.

~~~~~~ 

When the Son of the Devil finally returned to his home in Hell, his Father stood waiting for him.

"You have done well, my Son." The Lord of Hell, his father said.

"Just doing my job, Dad." His son said with a twisted grin.

There was a flash and when that was gone, a naked female stood in front of Father and Son.

"A reward for your good work, my Son."

The Son tucked his black wings back.

"She's beautiful, Father." he said with a nod, accepting his reward.

His Father retired to his quarters as his son and his reward walked toward his own room.

"What is your name?" Jan asked the female.

The woman smiled back at him as they walked into his bedroom. She didn't speak until Jan had closed his door.

"My name is Kayden. I'm here to congratulate you on a job well done." she whispered as she squeezed her beautiful breasts, giving the son a taste of things to come.

The son smiled smugly as he undressed himself, showing her his hard cock when he turned around to face her while he lay down on his bed.

Kayden crawled onto the bed toward him like a snake, her mouth wrapping around his cock and started giving him a blowjob.

But as he watched her treat his cock, all he could think about was the blonde Angel.

He wanted to drive himself into her, pinning her down on the dirty ground of the makeout point and taking her hard, while the fire of the destroyed car, the victory that was his, burned bright.

Instead Jan kept moaning Kayden's name and even pulled a hand against the back of her head to push her head against his cock, urging her to suck him deeper.

Until she pulled back when he had taken his hand from the back of her head and smacked her lips in satisfaction. "Hmmm," she moaned, licking her lips with the precum that she had extracted from his big cock.

Kayden lay back down and exposed her pussy for his cock.

"Did you like that? Come, I want your big hard cock in my pussy, Hmm..." Kayden moaned as she fingered her pussy softly, his eyes watching the digit go into her pink flesh and out again, only to softly go back inside her pussy again.

Lust coursed through his dark black eyes even if he really wanted her to be the white angel, but he wouldn't tell anyone, not even his own Father about that.

Jan placed his hands on her legs and thrusted his cock inside her pussy, his lips on hers as he savagely thrusted in and out of her, the moans from Kayden echoing around the walls, no doubt reaching his Father's ears as well, as he fucked her hard, unlike any mortal man had ever taken this sweet pornstar.

How his Father had gotten her here he had no idea.

"YES!!! YES!!! FUCK ME!!!" Kayden cried out, her arms around his back as he drove in and out of her pussy.

Until they came hard on his bed, the sex juices and cum absorbed by the sheets, while they lay panting in pleasure.

It wasn't love, it couldn't be love. It was just pure sex, and that's the way demons like them liked it.

Yet they did cuddle, which made Jan remember the now dead couple in that car he had destroyed.

Then Kayden stepped out of his embrace.

"I have to go. But keep up the good work for your Dad and you might get to see me again.... who knows, maybe I will bring a friend next time?" she said with a grin.

"Yes, do that, Kayden. Be safe."

He watched her leave his bedroom, no doubt going to his Father's room to ask to be brought back topside again.

He didn't care how it went, hell, he wouldn't shed a tear if his Father took Kayden one last time before he would send her topside.

Jan got up from his bed and advanced into his bathroom.

There he pulled the hot water tab and watched as hot lava filled the bathtub.

He shut the hot water tab and slid into the hot lava.

Jan groaned as it clung to his body, not feeling any pain, only pure bliss...

~~~~

Meanwhile,

Laura dreaded returning to her Father, but she had to.

She hadn't set one step back into Heaven, or her Father was there in front of her. He didn't look happy at her.

"I'm disappointed, daughter of mine."

Laura's eyes were sad. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I got there too late."

"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again... or for a third time."

"I'll try, Daddy." she whispered, not wanting to look into those eyes of her Father, the ones that had disappointment in them.

He disappeared and Laura walked back to the house, her wings tucked back again.

She had spat after she had felt those hot lips of the Devil's Son on hers.

It made her sick to her stomach, bile had risen up her throat and she had puked until the stench of that kiss was gone.

Laura undressed in her bedroom and slid underneath the covers, while tears streamed down her face.

She would save the innocents next time, she would preserve the love between them. She had to. To make her Daddy proud.

To Be Continued...


	2. Angelic Hellfire Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

Chapter 2

After Jan emerged from the hot lava bath, he grabbed a towel and scrubbed himself clean from the parts of lava that stuck to his skin. The small burns began to seal itself closed as intense warmth spread through his entire body.

But he would never be fully sated. Not until he had HER writhing underneath him.

Yeah, he had his flings with female demons while in Hell, but he never really lusted after anyone as much as he had done since he had laid eyes upon this female Angel... the highest taboo in all of Hell.

He sighed and slid into bed as his eyes closed... while his Father, The Dark Lord, noted down the two newcomers's names in the Guestbook of Hell: Sarah and Steve...

~~~~~~ 

Laura woke up with a sniff, the memory of the previous night coming back to her, of her utter failure.

She pulled the covers away and hadn't set one foot out of her bed and onto the floor, or a voice spoke.

"So this is your bedroom... nice."

Laura turned around and gasped.

Why did she gasp? She wanted to scream!

"How did you get past the barrier? You know..."

"Demons can't enter this holy place. Yet I am here, aren't I?" Jan asked with a smug grin as he got up and grabbed her.

"I didn't know you slept totally nude... isn't that against the rules? A pure goody-good girl like you? I wonder what your Daddy would say..." Jan said as he squeezed her breasts.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!!" Laura yelled.

His vomiting lips were on hers again, this time she even felt his tongue touch hers.

"You can't resist me, you know you want to... you are just so afraid to have my scent on your angelic body, Angel." Jan whispered.

"Imagine the wrath of your Father should he ever smell my scent on your sweet Angelic body... my scent of brimstone and ash... the punishment of ripping your white wings off your skin... one feather at a time..."

He hooked his legs around her back to pin her in place... and thrusted his hard cock into her mouth.

"Come on, baby, suck." Jan said with an evil grin as he squeezed her breasts again then slapped her back until it stung from his slaps.

Tears streamed down her face as she sucked him, she tried to get away, but she couldn't.

He groaned as she continued, which caused his wings to erupt and change everything that was white into grey.

He managed to get her to stop sucking his cock and pinned her arms as he looked at her face.

"I'll make you beg for release, lovely Laura..." and then he thrusted.

"FATHER! HELP ME!!!" Laura screamed...

And woke up, bathed in sweat.

"Father!" she yelled... but he didn't walk into the room.

A tear slid down her cheeks, for she remembered a time when she had dreamed that a young Angel wanted to do things to her when she had been young and in Angel school.

She too had awoken with a scream, calling for Father, way back then.

Her Father had discussed the matter with the parents of the Angel, and had sent him down to the pits of Hell.

Such evil things had he wanted to do to his Daughter.

She remembered how her Father had comforted her.

His arms around her as she continued to cry. Don't worry, my child, I will take care of it. I will discuss the matter with the Angel's parents. Hush, child, cry no more.

But now her Father hadn't come into her room to comfort her.

Laura got up and took a shower, willing the nightmare from her mind.

~~~~~~

Jan got dressed and entered the living room where he greeted the newcomers.

One glance and he knew they were the ones he had killed.

He felt no remorse whatsoever for them.

He took a cup of hot lava coffee and one flaming hot hamburger with extra hot ketchup sauce.

It would make normal beings scream out in pain, and then after they would need to be doused with cold water to try and cool down their tongue, but to demons there was no pain.

"Son, Good Morning." His Father said.

"Morning, Dad."

"I have an assignment for you." His Father told him as he sat down at the table, far away from Sarah and Steve.

"So soon? Just let me have my breakfast first."

"Sure, just listen closely as I fill you in on the lives of the people involved."

"Fine, Dad." Jan said as he continued to eat.

"Jason, Craig and Linda. The three have been best friends since high school. Craig is the one scorned by Linda. For you see, she had slept with his best friend Jason. Craig caught them and did absolutely nothing. Now that's where you come in. I want you to influence Craig and make him kill his best friend Jason and his girlfriend Linda."

Jan burped and smirked evilly. "Consider it done, dear ole Dad."

"I knew I could count on you, Son." His Father said, displaying rows of teeth as his red tail swished happily.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Dad."

~~~~~~

Laura ate her breakfast in silence until she heard her Father's voice in her head.

~Protect this man called Craig Byrne. He has caught his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend and he must not go off the deep end. Protect him from the evil you have met yesterday. Can I count on you, Laura my dear?~

Laura sniffed. Her Father didn't even tell her in his presence, no, he resorted to speaking telepathically to her.

~I promise, Daddy, I'll make you proud of me.~

~~~~~~

Jan emerged topside, his black wings flying him into the air and went straight toward this Craig's house.

But when he arrived there, his favorite Angel he would commit the most vilest sin for, had already beaten him to it.

She stood to the side with Craig, her back against his. 

Jan swiftly landed on the opposite side of Craig, his wings out. 

"C'mon, Craig, you love your girlfriend so much, don't you? Surely you can forgive her for this one slipup?" Laura asked him.

Jan almost snickered.

"This isn't the first time she had fucked with you like that, is it, Craig, buddy?" Jan asked.

Craig gritted his teeth.

Uhoh, Angel, seems like she has. Jan thought, shielding his thoughts from Laura.

"How many times, Craig?" Jan calmly asked.

"This is the fourth time." he told the Devil's Son.

"Did you ever forgive her in the past few mistakes that she made?"

It was like he had completely blocked Laura's voice and had only ears for Jan.

"I keep trying to forgive her," Craig told him, with eyes that promised tears.

Tears. How pathetic. Jan thought. Let's not go crybaby on me now.

"Then the answer is simple: Kill them. We'll take good care of them in Hell." Jan whispered, as a gun materialized in Craig's hands.

"Is he in there now?"

"Yes, I haven't been home since I caught them. I spent the night at my parents." Craig told him, sobbing.

He'd offer a handkerchief... if he had one.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Laura shouted.

"Don't worry, Craig, you just go inside your house and shoot their brains out." Jan told him as he focused on Laura.

He grabbed her and flew into the air.

"Seems like you waited for me to appear this time. How very sweet, Angel. I thought you angelic beings were too impatient for such a thing as wait." Jan said and took his hands off her, then gave her a hard kick in her stomach.

"You're trying so hard to impress your dear ole Dad, aren't you?" he asked her with an evil grin.

Laura didn't focus on him and thus the blow connected with her body.

She knew she had to focus on saving Craig from commiting murder, she angled her body so she was trying to fly down to the ground again.

"Oh no you don't." Jan said and grabbed her hair and yanked her body into his grasp.

"Let go of me!"

"What's this?" Jan whispered against her skin as he saw several images.

"You were wanted by an Angel who actually wanted you? Who was so obsessed with you your Dad had to intervene?"

Jan laughed.

"And then just last night, you dreamed about me." He said, his hand disappearing through her white clothes and caressed her naked skin underneath.

"How sweet. I'm touched."

His grin seemed to widen.

"Tell me more about your delicious dream. For if you dream about something like THAT, you are clearly interested in little ole me." Jan said as he grinded himself against her ass.

"Let... go... off... me!" she shouted.

"Or what? You'll sink so low as to call your sweet Daddy to do the dirty work for you?" Jan asked her. 

~Craig! Snap out of it!~

Craig stopped in his tracks. What am I doing?

"Maybe I should cut off your mouth with barbed wire... or brush it against your delicious skin..." Jan mused.

~Kill her, Craig. She has betrayed you too many FUCKING times!~ Jan sent to Craig... along with images of his girlfriend moaning his best friend's name as he thrusted upward in hard thrusts. 

~You can do it, Craig Byrne. I believe in you.~ Jan told Craig telepathically.

Craig screamed and ran into the house, all the way up the stairs.

"NOOO!!!" Laura shouted.

"Admit it, you want to be taken by a vile evil being like me." the Devil's Son said as he allowed the touch of their jeans to shimmer away and press his cock against her clean white panties.

"You want this bad boy in your ass so bad, you're just too chicken to admit it."

Then three gunshots filled the air.

Jan threw Laura away like it was a baseball and flew into the house.

There he found Craig... who had shot his girlfriend and his best friend... but not himself.

So the third gunshot had to have been....

He looked at the carnage in front of him and smirked. Craig had shot his best friend in his cock. The other one had been in his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Craig." Jan said and pressed his body against Craig's.

"Now you have to do the thing you might despise the most... but you have to." Jan whispered in his ear, actually licking the earlobe.

"You don't want to end up in jail, do you?" the demon asked.

"No," Craig whispered. "P...please tell me what I have to do."

Jan loved it when they begged.

He was totally straight, but firing fear into men was a thing he loved as well.

"Put the gun to your mouth..."

Craig nodded and did just that.

"And..."

The window shattered as Laura flew through it.

"SQUEEZE THE TRIGGER NOW!" Jan yelled.

Again Laura screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO as the room was bathed in blood.

"White and red.... hmmm... I love it." Jan whispered against Laura as he licked blood from her cheek.

"See you around, my sweet Angel."

Jan launched into the air and returned home.

Laura sank to her knees, her hands shielding her face.

She had failed again.

She couldn't return to Heaven and see her Father's disappointed face for the second time. She just couldn't.

Laura went into the air and flew, wherever she had in mind.

She just couldn't return to her place.

Her Father would have probably changed the disappointment to anger by now.

She would probably be yelled at.

For being such a failure that she was.

To Be Continued...


	3. Angelic Hellfire Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

Chapter 3

But try as Laura might, she could not get away from her Father.

Golden hoops wrapped itself around Laura, halting her fleeing attempt.

"DADDY!!! NO!!!" Laura cried, struggling to get free.

Then she disappeared.

~~~~~~ 

Jan arrived back home, aroused.

The touch of feeling her panties against his naked cock had rushed all the blood to that one strong pulse.

He had almost lost control and would have taken her, would have claimed her as his.

And the sight of her in all white mixed with that blood... he could suck it off her skin any day or night.

He let out a huge sigh of relief as he felt the hot ground under his feet again.

"Son, you make me such a proud Father." the Dark Lord said as he wrapped his son in a bear hug.

"Thanks Dad, but there is something I want to discuss with you..."

He instantly broke the hug.

"And what is that, my talented Son of mine? Your reward? Kayden and another sweet woman, all for you."

"That's not it, Father, I... picked up some interesting news." Jan said as he grabbed a Hot Lava Coke from the hot reheaterator.

The hot burn of the Cola slipped down his throat. 

Why the mortals had these drinks as cold drinks he would never get.

"Is it true you opened your doors for a rogue Angel from up above? I believe his name is Logan?"

His Father stared at him, eyes turned from amazement to anger.

"Yes, but may I ask, why you want to know that?" the voice of his Father rumbled as he twitched his red tail.

"I'm just curious, since it seems my enemy from up above has a past with this Logan."

"And now you want to speak to him, don't you?"

There was a chime and the Lord of Hell grinned. "Oh I'm sorry, Son, but duty calls. Apparently new dead have arrived in Hell." he said with a smirk. "Good luck finding Logan, my Son."

Oh... I *DO* wonder who those new arrivals are, Jan thought with an evil grin as he set out to find Logan.

He found him on a battle training ground.

"Logan?" he shouted to be heard.

The demon angel's head turned into his direction, his opponent immediately ceased the sparring.

"You're Jan, correct?" Logan asked him.

"Yes, THE Jan." he said with a nod.

Logan cleared everything of the battle gear and bowed.

"You're quite the man." Logan said in awe.

Now if Jan was gay, he would probably have taken this Logan within minutes, but he wasn't.

"Do stand up, Logan. There's no need to bow when you are among brethren."

Yet he wanted that white Angel to bow before him and more, to take his cock into her mouth and suck him until he shot his seed down her throat.

"But you are my idol, Jan." Logan said in a voice a little too longingly as he got up again. He would gladly take his cock in his mouth and suck him dry.... if the son of the Dark Lord desired so... but he didn't feel even an ounce of hardness from Jan's cock.

Hmm... is he obsessed with me just like he was with that Angel? Jan thought.

"I'm flattered, but I didn't come here for that."

Logan's emotion deflated. "Yeah, you have your human rewards for that." he spat.

"Not to pick a fight either. What can you tell me about the time you were an Angel in Angel school? Was there a certain..." he smirked, "...someone you fancied a little more than you should have?"

Logan smirked.

"Oohhhh, do you have the hots for Angel Laura now?" he whispered.

All the talk of Angels had to be whispered, say something out loud and you got a slash of the red tail from the Dark Lord of Hell, no matter how far the distance was between you and him.

Jan gripped Logan's throat as he ordered Logan's sparring partner to leave the battleground and not talk about this with anyone, or he would have his head on a pike roasted on the barbecue. The demon instantly fled.

"You can't tell anyone." Jan whispered to Logan, applying extra pressure. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y....Yes..." croaked Logan.

"I want to bury my cock inside her womb and thrust until she comes." Jan whispered low as he let Logan's throat go.

"You too, huh? I was head over heels in love with her when I saw her... so young... so innocent... so pure. But that Father of hers..." he bristled with fury, "he picked up on my thoughts and talked about it with my parents... and had me cast into this place."

Logan laughed, dark eyes shining. "Such a better change of scenery, if you ask me."

"Good, it seems she has one final failure to get and then she is no longer an Angel." Jan whispered and turned around to walk away, but Logan grabbed him and brushed himself against his ass.

"I heard you speak to my friend to keep quiet about this, don't worry, I will, but... I won't keep my mouth shut that easily."

Jan unfurled his wings and because of that he slashed free of his grip.

"Very well, what is it you want, Logan?"

His eyes shone fully dark. "A kiss, Jan. A passionate kiss. It's that or I will tell your Father about your affection for her."

Jan cupped Logan's chin in his hand as he made a disgusted face.

"Don't worry, it's just this one kiss, I know you don't like it. But just this once?" Logan whispered, voice hoarse with lust.

Jan pressed his lips against Logan and gave him the kiss Logan had craved.

When he felt Logan's hand against the front of his pants, he broke it and slapped Logan hard across his face.

His fan smirked. "You have my word, my... Dark Prince."

He had almost slipped and would have said 'love'.

"Good. Have a pleasant rest of your day, Logan." Jan said as he left.

When he entered his chambers, Kayden and another female who was just as naked lay already waiting for him.

"Jan, so good to see you again. Say hello to Riley Steele."

Jan nodded. "Welcome, Riley Steele." Jan said as he willed his clothes to disappear and show his arousal for them just because they were nude.

They eagerly took turns sucking his cock.

Kayden let Riley have Jan's cock in her pussy as she kissed Jan from behind, her pussy rubbing against his ass as her friend and the son of Hell's Dark Lord fucked.

Their cries and moans of pleasure filled his ears, but he still wanted to feel the Angel writhe underneath him. He'd unleash a salvo of sexual positions on her if he would ever have her.

"Nnnnhhhhh, that was great!! We loved it!" Kayden and Riley exclaimed as they lay against Jan.

"I loved it too." he whispered, his hands caressing their breasts as he said so, as if to illustrate he was not bored. Yet he was.

~~~~

Laura screamed at her Father.

"Please, don't do it, Daddy!" she sobbed.

"Again you have failed me. It pains me to do it, but apparently you do not realize what happens should you fail again for the third time." he spoke, and yanked a part of her white wings out of her back like it was nothing.

Laura screamed in pain.

"Remind me again why I shouldn't just cast you to Earth as a mortal right now?"

"I'm your Daughter, Daddy. You love me. Please, stop." Laura begged.

"Very well, but I assure you, fail again and you WILL become fallen and reduced to a mortal."

Her Father left her sobbing there.

"I promise, Daddy," sounded over and over.

~~~~

This time it was Jan who dreamed about her.

"I couldn't stay away."

Jan woke up. "What are YOU doing here?""

"You were right, about everything. I want your smell on me, I want everything that will remind me of your touch on my naked body. Yes, sleeping nude is not something a goody-two shoes like me should do. My Father would punish me for that. But the truth is, none of the male Angels have touched me like you have. And," Laura said with a smirk, "Didn't you say that it was possible to breach Heaven? Well, it's now revealed it can happen in the other way too."

Jan grinned. "Yeah, so it seems."

Laura mounted him, Jan watched as her soft breasts bounced up and down with every movement of going up and down his big cock.

"It's sooo big..." Laura whispered as Jan moaned, his arms around her back.

"I love you," Jan said, the words that were not allowed in Hell.

"I love you too!!!" Laura shrieked, riding him faster.

And screamed as a red sword embedded her back and went so far deep that it protruded from the front.

""BETRAYER!!!" sounded his Father's voice.

"You commited the most vilest act there is. Be glad I got here in time or you two would have fucked so long that you would have started a pregnancy!"

"Father, I..."

Lucifer was enraged, his hands into fists, slapping his Son over and over, his tail swishing and striking his body, drawing blood.

With his ancient power he managed to trap his son against the wall and glared at him, eyes full of fury.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved her? We could have banded together and destroyed the virus that was inside you, that was poisoning your dark heart with love."

A red spear appeared in his hand.

"Father, please... don't..." Jan begged.

"It's too late now!" He said and stabbed his Son over and over, who screamed, each scream rising in octave... until he woke up.

But when Jan woke up, he wanted to scream, but he didn't. Because when demons in Hell scream, it's that they received pleasurable dreams...

Instead Jan went into his bathroom, pretty shaken up as he started the water supply which sprouted hot lava, and sank into it.

His hands went to his face to prevent the coming of redblood tears, but he couldn't stop them.

If winning this next battle meant that he would lose Laura forever, why not go all out and go down together?

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

Chapter 4

The Angel and the Demon both wake up at the same time, but in different places. Of course in different places. If they would wake up together in the same place it would spike the anger of their Fathers and we don't want that to happen, now do we?

Once again Jan takes a hot cup of lava coffee with his usual food.

He smirks as he sees Craig, Linda and Jason sitting there at another table, but before he can start, his Father is at his side.

"A young girl named Lilly is struggling in school. She can't take it any longer and wants to jump off the school's roof. Make sure she does." Lucifer whispered to him, in order to prevent from being heard.

To Jan's surprise Logan is also at the breakfast table, a smirk on his face.

He chokes on his hot lava coffee at the sight of him.

His Father clapped him on the back.

"Tsk, tsk, so eager to make Father proud, aren't you? Don't gobble up everything at once, Son."

"Yes, Dad." Jan said, remembering the nightmare he'd had. Never in his life had he resorted to calling his old man daddy.

He figures it's a girlish trait to paste the -dy behind the word dad.

Lucifer leaves and Logan joins his side.

"It's going to happen right after your victory today, isn't it?" Logan whispered as he dares to take a bit of his Dark Prince's food.

"Yeah," Jan said, getting up from the seat, not that hungry anymore.

"Say hi to her from me, will you?"

His hand on Jan's shoulder again, no doubt infusing Logan with lust for his Dark Prince, and once again sensing his idol not under the influence of his touch. As if anyone would ever fall under the influence because of one touch, yeah, that'd be easy then. Too easy.

Jan arched an eyebrow. "I will... but I think it will only make her angry... angrier." he said with a smirk.

Then he unfurls his black wings and flies off to the school which is closed on a Sunday.

~~~~ 

Laura eats her breakfast in silence.

This time her Daddy is at the breakfast table, but he is occupied with his own thoughts to even acknowledge his Daughter.

He doesn't look her in her eyes when he informs her of her mission.

"Oh no, that's horrible! I'll do my best, Daddy."

"Yeah... I believe in you, my Daughter." God says, but in a tone like he doesn't at all, not even an ounce of belief left.

~~~~~~

Jan is the first to arrive at the school's roof.

He sees the girl stand on the edge.

"Why do you want to do this, Lilly?'

Her head turns into his direction, and her eyes grow huge.

"Are you an Angel?" she whispered.

"Not quite." Jan said with a smirk. "Angels have white wings." he adds.

"Oh." Lilly quietly says. Duh, she thought.

"Everybody is picking on me, day after day, and the homework I have to do. I can't take it anymore." Lilly says and starts sobbing.

"Then jump." Jan said, as if he is bored. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you there."

"Where?' Lilly asked.

Jan pressed his lips shut. Idiot, he thought.

"Anywhere you want."

Seconds tick by but she doesn't jump.

Jan grows irritated and pushes her.

She screams, but then Jan gets on his knees lightning fast and has his hand in hers.

"I won't let you fall. I promise."

"Please, I don't want to die!"

"Changed your mind, have you?' Jan smirked.

He looks up and sees Laura fly toward them.

When she sees him she hovers there.

Is he actually saving her? Laura thought.

The moment their eyes meet, Jan loosened his grip on Lilly's.

Lilly screams.

The moment Laura wants to fly down to catch Lilly, is the same moment Jan flies toward Laura and grabs her. 

"Let me go! She's gonna die!" 

Then there is the sound of Lilly's body touching the ground with a hard thud.

Laura now screams, while Jan flies away with Laura in his hands. 

"I'm done for!!!! Daddy's going to make me a mortal!! He's going to pluck my wings!!! It's all your fault!! Do you hear me!?" Laura says and started to claw at his face, fury coursing through her body for being the sole reason her life as an immortal is coming to an end.

Jan lets her scratch his face as he flies even faster, and then they disappear.

~~~~

"Another perfect achievement." Lucifer tells Logan as Lilly signs her signature in Hell's Guestbook. 

"Yeah, and another perfect reward for him, isn't that right?" 

Lucifer nods. "Kayden Kross, Riley Steele and Raven Alexis."

Logan whistled. "Lucky bastard. But... where is he?" 

"I don't sense him anywhere." Lucifer said shocked.

~~~~~~

"See? I knew my Daughter couldn't save this innocent either." God told another of his Angels, Carol. "Prepare to become Laura's replacement. We have to carry on the never-ending battle."

"Sir?" 

"What?" God snapped.

"I will prepare, but in order to become the next Angel Warrior... you need to strip her off her powers, wings and memories first."

"Yeah, that's what I need to do."

"Well, how can you when we don't sense her anywhere?"

~~~~~~ 

The-In-Between...

Jan finally lets Laura go and onto the ground.

The ground of The-In-Between immediately materializes in the shape Jan wants it to be: a bedroom attached with a bathroom.

She surely did a number on his face, but that problem is nothing a little bit of his powers won't fix.

"What do you want with me?" Laura yells at him, ready to punch him.

He's had the satisfaction of kicking her stomach once, now he figures it's her turn to hurt him.

He doesn't fight the punch, he lets it connect with his black clothes, the muscular body that is underneath those clothes.

It hurts, but he doesn't let it show.

"Logan says hi, Laura." Jan said, after debating of telling her or not.

"He's... in THAT place?" Laura said shocked. 

"Hey, that's MY place too, you know... but it won't be for long. And yes, but it seems he's more into males now."

"Gross." Laura said.

"Exactly." Jan said with a nod.

A silence stretches on between the angel and the demon.

"Wait. What did you mean with 'but it won't be for long'?"

"You're going to become mortal. You failed three times." Jan said softly.

"Yeah, I got the Memo from my Father already, thank you. That still doesn't answer the question."

Jan tucked his black wings in, strangely Laura does the same.

"I hate this. This proving myself to Him everytime. I want out. Now what better way is there to go out with a bang?" Jan asked rhetorically.  
"To go out together?'

Laura's eyes go wide and she moves back a step. "What do you mean?"

Jan smirked as he takes one step toward Laura, who keeps on moving back a step until she touched the wall.

"What I mean is, the ultimate taboo between Angel and Demon." Jan says, his breath on her skin.

"You mean..." Laura says, her eyes still as wide, "sex between the Daughter of God and the Son of Lucifer?'

His body touches hers now.

"Yes." Jan said.

"Why?"

"Because I have fallen in love with you, Laura." Jan says, his lips moving to hers...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

He hadn't been anticipating the fact that this angelic beauty would let him kiss her, he had thought that she would maybe give him a hard kick in the groin. He hadn't been prepared for the sweet taste of her lips when his touched them. The sweet scent of her rosy lips on his made him hard while he slid his arms around her.

Laura slid into the embrace and kissed back, her lips slightly parted, wanting to taste the devilish tongue of her archenemy.

Goosebumps caressed her skin, even made her nipples tighten against her bra when her tongue touched his, a fire burning bright at the connection.

That kiss ignited a feeling deep within Laura's being.

She wanted him to touch her body, to feel his hands threading her naked skin, cupping her breasts, softly squeezing them as she felt him thrust in and out of her.

"Jan," she moaned.

"Yes, Laura?" he whispered against her lips.

"I need you to touch me." Laura whispered back.

He ended his embrace and was about to speak with a smirk on his lips, but Laura had moved away and lain down on the bed they had conjured up, her clothes fully gone in that speed of hers, while he still stood there in his attire, which he discarded in mere seconds.

Jan was on top of her, her breasts in his hands, softly squeezing them as he looked down at her.

"I don't want to do the normal positions. Since we both are special, I want us to do the different ones." Jan whispered, ready to have him lick a nipple, when Laura frowned.

"There are other sexual positions?" she asked, moaning because of his touches.

"Yes," Jan whispered as he caught her lips again, and allowed a laptop to materialize on the bed.

Invisible fingers typed the website he wanted her to show.

"Nnnhhh...." Laura moaned as his lips were on her belly, making her crazy with his touch and the ache for more, when he stopped and reached for the laptop.

"Why did you do that?" Laura asked him.

"Because I want to show you something."

"What's that?" she asked as he put the laptop in front of her.

"The sexual positions I want to do with you. All of them."

Laura was shocked. "All... of them?" she repeated.

He smirked. "All of them. We've got all the time in the world... or would you rather have your Father pluck your wings and take away your immortal status right now?"

Laura bit her bottom lip when he mentioned her Father. "No!" she answered right after he had asked that question and turned to look at the screen. "There are so many of them..." she whispered.

Jan sighed. "We can do a select few if you really want to, my love."

"Okay... well... let's start with that one." she said and pointed at the screen, which was actually a touchscreen so the information to do the sexual position appeared right after she had touched it.

"Good one. You want to get pleasure first, I see." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Laura said with a soft blush, for she was a virgin.

"What's the matter, Laura?" Jan asked as he caressed her cheek. "Are you a virgin?"

Laura's cheeks burned bright scarlet. "Y...Yes." she whispered.

He kissed her lips softly. "That still makes you even more special to me." he whispered.

"Thank you... I guess." Laura said to Jan. "So... position 68 it is?"

Jan nodded.

He lay down on the bed, and watched as Laura got on top of him, but nowhere near the sexual position where she was riding him. Her pussy slid all the way from his stomach toward his face, her own showing that she had bitten her bottom lip again. "Will you be gentle with me?"

He wanted to reply with 'I am Lucifer's son, sweetheart,' but he didn't reply with that. Instead he nodded. "I will."

With one hand he held her belly and placed the other on her knee while his tongue delved inside her pussy.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Laura groaned from the intense pleasure that her pussy received from his tongue.

"How... how does my pussy taste?" she wanted to know. She could just not stop blushing. She was completely unknown in the Sex Knowledge!

Jan grinned, as he stopped sucking and licking her pussy and smiled. "Your pussy tastes so sweet, Laura."

And then he picked up his movements again.

Tension built up inside her being, more and more with every lick of that tongue on her pussy.

"Jan, what's happening?" Laura cried out.

"Mhhhhph... you're getting your first orgasm, Laura. You're coming." 

"And then I will...?" she asked, words laced with desire.

"trickle your sex juices out of that delicious pussy of yours." Jan told her pussy.

"OHhhhhhhh!!!!" Laura cried out, and then it happened, just like Jan had told her it would.

His lips and tongue got stained with her heavenly sex juices which he swallowed and licked off almost immediately.

"Hmmm, you taste so good, Laura." Jan said with a grin, deliberately having left some of her sex juices on his lips.

"Here, taste." he said as he waited for Laura to move toward him and feel her tongue lick the traces of her sex juices from his face.

"I've never tasted that before in my life..." she whispered softly.

"Really? Have you ever masturbated? Did you think about someone... Logan perhaps?"

She blushed. "No, I've never done any of those things. And Logan... well, I never was interested in him, angelic being or sexually."

"I love it when you blush. Makes you look all innocent." Jan said as he squeezed her cheek softly.

Jan kissed her softly on her lips right after that. "Want to continue?" he asked.

"Yes, what is the next position?" Laura asked Jan.

He touched the back arrow on the top left corner and touched another screen.

"Here, what about the Acrobat?"

"Okay, what do I have to do?" she asked him.

Jan explained it to her, even the fact that his cock had to be in her ass.

She didn't even flinch when he told her that.

"Let's do it, Jan." Laura whispered after a stolen kiss.

He held her by the spot just above her pussy and he hadn't thrusted into her ass yet or she was already bucking wildly against him.

Her knees were bent as he plowed into her from behind, yet his lips were whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Laura moaned from the sheer pleasure that she got while she looked up at the ceiling.

Sometimes she felt Jan lick or kiss her ear, when something suddenly happened to the ceiling.

The ceiling changed into a mirror which showed her what they were doing.

Again she deeply blushed scarlet. "Jan, stop, please! I don't wanna see..." Laura gasped.

"You have to, baby, only for this position. I swear." he whispered as he still thrusted into her ass.

"Hmmmmm.... it's humiliating..." she whimpered...

"It's just us, Laura. I swear, it's not being videotaped. I just want us to have some pleasure before we... you know." he whispered.

"I want this to be remembered by both of us someday." he added as he kissed her earlobe.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Oh yeah, fuck my ass Jan!!" Laura suddenly cried out.

Had the embarrassed one suddenly grown tough?

He could only comply as he fucked her hard, his fingers rubbing above the spot of her pussy.

"MMmmm, I want your fingers in my pussy, Jan! I want to cum too!!" Laura groaned, bucking wildly.

He started to finger her pussy while he still fucked her from behind, until they both felt their release coming.

"I'm coming!!!! I'm coming!!!" Laura shouted.

"Cum with me, darling." Jan whispered as he gently bit her earlobe, which acted as the proverbial nail in the coffin that started her orgasm.

They both shouted in pleasure.

Jan's cock shot cum into her ass while Laura's sex juices stained his fingers and the bed.

Instantly his fingers shot to her mouth and wouldn't get out of her mouth until the last digit was licked clean.

When that was over, she rolled from him and lay next to him. The mirrored ceiling had become a normal ceiling again.

"I don't think I can handle them all, Jan. What if I choose this last one?" Laura asked, her hand caressing her lover's cheek as she moved closer to his face to give him a kiss on his lips.

"Sounds wonderful my love. But, are you sure you want it to be over so soon? What if you'll never remember me? What if we get cast so far away from eachother that I will have to search years to find you again?"

Her heart broke for him. "A lot of those questions I cannot answer. We will just have to trust Fate, Jan. As for it to be over so soon... even though I am a supernatural being, I am still afraid that even we have a limit when it comes to sexual pleasure." 

Jan nodded and then sighed. "We'll just have to trust Fate isn't cruel to us then." Jan then looked at her. 

"Which position do you want, my love?" he asked as he caressed her back with his right hand, but he couldn't let go and thus the touch changed into a loving hug.

"I want to ride you so our cum will mix together." she told him.

He nodded. "Alright, Laura." he said and stole another kiss from her.

She stroked his cock until it was fully hard again and then she lowered her pussy onto his hard cock.

"Jan!!!!" She cried out as she felt him thrust upward, then her hands were in his.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered with a grin.

"I love you too." she told him, as she began to move.

He watched her bouncing breasts go with the rhythm of her riding, his own thrusting perfectly in sync.

She squeezed his hands as she closed her eyes along with her pants and moans, reveling in the feeling of his big cock inside her.

He couldn't take those bouncing breasts any longer and went for one with his mouth... but it was his tongue who licked the nipple.

A moan escaped Laura's lips once more when the tongue and nipple connected.

She rode him harder and harder, wanting him to pop like a cork on a champagne bottle, her cries of pleasure louder and louder.

Nobody could hear them in the In-Between.

They did pop like warm champagne, their cum and sex juices spilling onto the bedsheets.

The Demon Jan and The Angel Laura stayed in their embrace after having had their joint release, their arms around one another's skin until the next morning.

"It's time." Jan whispered against her mouth.

"I know," Laura fearfully whispered. She sounded like she was about to burst into wracking sobs.

Their clothes slid back onto their bodies the moment their feet touched the floor.

"I'll never forget you." Laura whispered as she turned around, all white wings.

"Neither will I." Jan whispered as he turned around, all black wings.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~

The moment they reappeared in the real world, they both disappeared again, but not because they wanted to. They were forced to.

"There you are! I have been looking all over for you, my son!" Lucifer said.

"Ah... there's my failure of a daughter." God spoke in a disdainful voice.

"Absolutely LOVED Kayden Kross, Raven Alexis and Riley Steele, buddy! Thanks! You should disappear more often!" Logan said with an evil grin.

"Hello, Laura." Carol said with a malicious grin. "Glad to have you back with us."

"Do I know you?" Laura asked.

"C'mon, surely you remember your best friend in Angel school? But you won't have to anymore after a few minutes."

"Why?" Laura asked, even though she knew very well why.

"Because I am going to be your replacement. And I will make sure I win every battle with your enemy. In fact, I think he won't stand a chance."


	6. Angelic Hellfire Side Story (see it as 5.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place before chapter 6 (which still needs to be written lol) Instead of both God and Satan condemning their children to live as mortals on Earth as punishment of having feelings for eachother, their memory of eachother is wiped. . . leading to one fellow Demon to claim Satan's Son. . .

Title: Angelic Hellfire Short Story  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: takes place before chapter 6 (which still needs to be written lol) Instead of both God and Satan condemning their children to live as mortals on Earth as punishment of having feelings for eachother, their memory of eachother is wiped. . . leading to one fellow Demon to claim Satan's Son. . .

~~~~~

Jan woke up with no memory of his precious Angelic Laura.

He hadn't known why he had woken up with a tear-streaked face. 

Better not ask why I was crying, keep it to myself, I'll get to the bottom of this, he thought as he stood underneath the shower of lava that rained down on his skin. 

"Mmmnhm..." Jan groaned as he washed himself. 

The burn of the lava didn't affect him like those other people he would steal souls from for his father. 

He wondered whose life he was going to destroy next, all in the name of His Father.

Jan loved doing that work. 

Especially that one guy who had found his girlfriend cheating on him and so Jan had forced him to shoot his brains out.

The memory flashed right before him. 

A young woman dressed in white and with white wings got sprayed by the crimson.

"White and red... hmm... I love it." Jan whispered against Laura as he licked blood from her cheek.

"See you around, my sweet Angel." 

Jan wanted to curse himself!

How could HE, the son of Satan, have such a daring interaction with the enemy?!

He shuddered from the memory.

Jan ended the lava shower and walked out of the shower to return to his bedroom where he hoisted himself into his familar all black ensemble. 

"Ah, there you are, my son." Satan said as he spotted Jan in the cafetaria. 

Eating his usual of course. 

"How did you sleep?" Satan asked him. 

"Good," Jan told him, impatient for the new mission. "What's my next mission?"

"You have a day off." he was told.

"WHAT?!" Jan exclaimed as he squeezed his hamburger, blood squirting on his black attire.

"You heard me, Son." the Lord of Hell told him as he watched his son produce a napkin and absorb the blood from his clothes.

In seconds the clothes were perfectly black again like that incident had never happened.

"Why? What did I do that made you decide not to have a mission for me today, Father?" 

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were the one who beat your enemy three times in a row, I'm guessing they are looking for a replacement right about now." The Devil said with an evil grin. "Can't you just have some free time once in a while? When is the last time you had one of those days anyway?"

Jan laughed. "Never."

"See? Go ahead, take your first day off." Jan's Father said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You are doing an excellent job of collecting souls from the people you've killed in My Name. Go check out those women you've fucked... I'm sure one of them isn't busy and would love to have her mouth wrapped around that cock of yours."

All this sex talk from his Father made him slightly annoyed. They NEVER had a discussion such as this one before. 

His Father left him in silence while he devoured his Lava Burger while he drank not one but two Lava Coffees.

Where would he go now?

Maybe Logan wasn't busy at the moment.

~~~~ 

Logan saw him approach and smirked.

After all, it had been him who had betrayed Jan by telling his Dark Lord about the feelings that his son was having for his enemy, the Angel Laura. 

It was because of him that the Dark Lord went for a memory cleanse of Jan's memories of Angel Laura. 

Now he could finally have him and nobody would ever keep them apart. 

"Hey, Logan." Jan said with a smile.

"Hey there, my Prince of Darkness." Logan said and bowed for him.

"Haven't we been over this before, my friend? Do not kneel for me." Jan said, when he thought of how pleasant it was to have Logan's current position be this one. 

Jan felt his cock harden at the thought.

Yet he was so shocked at feeling his full inches prod against his zipper that he gasped.

"What's the matter, my Future Lord?" Logan asked him as he looked up at him while still in that same position.

The Dark Lord's son getting hard when someone kneels before him. How interesting. This is my chance! Logan thought.

His hand headed for the zipper and lowered it, bringing that delicious rod forth. 

"Wow, My Future Lord, I have never been blessed by such a sight before." Logan said in awe as his eyes blackened with lust. 

"Shouldn't you say damned? After all, this is Hell." Jan said in annoyance, but soon swallowed back his words when he felt Logan's mouth around his hard rod. 

What am I doing? I thought I only liked women's mouths around my cock! Jan thought in shock. 

Logan knew he would step back, so he held Jan's legs with his arms while he sucked him off. 

"Unfurl those black wings, my Prince, lose the clothes. You know you want to." sounded Logan's voice in Jan's mind.

In a burst of Power, Jan's black wings unfurled and he was standing stark naked in front of Logan... who had done the same thing in that exact same moment.

It was so intoxicating for the former Angel Logan who had once dreamed and vowed to have little Angel Laura until God had interfered and had banished him to this Realm where he had always lusted after the Prince of Darkness from Day One and now he finally had that devilishly handsome large cock of that devilishly handsome man in his mouth.

"Feels good doesn't it, Jan? Tell me what it feels like." Logan told Jan's mind. 

"It feels so good, oohhh!" Jan groaned. 

It was like his vocal cords were on auto-cue. 

Until Logan pulled his head back. 

"Why did you stop?!" Jan roared at him. 

A black large barrel appeared. 

"It's not exactly a throne, but please oh please My Dark Prince, do take a seat for me." Logan told Jan with pleading eyes.

"As long as you continue with doing what you were doing," was the Dark Prince's reply as he walked backwards to the barrel and sat down on it. 

Mesmerized by the image, the view of this moment, Logan stood there, he just stood there as his hand found his own cock and stroked it. 

"I've always loved you, Jan." Logan whispered softly, as if ashamed for admitting this. 

"Really?" Jan asked as he too began to stroke himself, not sure if it was really himself doing this. 

Choose your words carefully. One slip and it could blow up in your face... although there is something else I would just love to have blow up in my face... Logan thought with a grin.

"Yes," he said as he neared Jan. "But I was jealous. I always bottled my jealousy at your interaction with other women,not just our demon sisters but also the rewards you got from your Dear Old Dad when you succesfully ended a mission. I hated them." Logan said, whispering the last sentence close to Jan. 

Jan stopped jerking himself off then, and pried Logan's fingers off his own. 

He leaned in and kissed Logan deeply. 

Shock erupted like a volcano through Logan's heart as he kissed back, then the kiss deepened with the promise of tongues.

The last time he had coaxed a kiss out of Jan was the time he had promised Jan he wouldn't tell his secret of liking, no, wanting God's Daughter for himself. 

His hand wrapped around Jan's big cock and stroked it. 

Thoughts swirled around Logan's brain of such pleasurable scenarios. 

How Jan's cock plowed inside Logan's ass again and again.

How they would be in a sixty-nine position. 

How his own cock felt as he savagely ravaged Jan's ass again and again. 

How he would suck Hot Lava Coffee off Jan's chest. 

"Stop it, Logan." sounded in Logan's head this time.

The other Demon also discovered that the delicious feeling of having a hand around his cock that was not his own was gone. 

Gone was the blissful feeling of having Jan's, Son of Satan's, hand there. 

"Why?" He asked. 

Had he projected his thoughts too strongly? Did Jan know what he wanted to do with him? How he wanted to spend every night with the Prince of Darkness?

"Because I have something for you, Logan." Jan told him as he looked into his eyes.

"Yes, Master!" Logan told him and did just that while his face reddened. 

Master. Yes, he wanted to call Jan Master. 

From the day he had first met him.

He was Truly, Madly, Deeply in love with him.

He would execute his every Master's wish.

Even if the Dark Lord would die and Jan the new Dark Lord would want an army to battle Heaven and would command him to scout the best Demon Warriors strong enough to fight for him!

A part of him felt hatred for Jan for ending this all too soon, but still he obeyed him.

"Open your mouth wide..." Jan whispered as his eyes were pure black. 

Logan did it as wide as he could open it. 

Jan smirked as he grabbed hold of his long hard cock and stroked it faster and faster. 

He even squeezed his balls to speed up the process.

The burst that coated his face were feelings of pure awesomeness. 

Logan sat there, his hands on the ground as the cum poured down his throat. 

The cum of the man he had been in love with from Day One.

Excitement brought on by this turn of events, Logan got up to his full height and wrapped his arms around him, not just his arms but also his wings, as did Jan. 

The wings enveloped them closely and warmly. 

"This is so many times better than hearing you talk about your feelings for your enemy Angel!" Logan spilled!

Jan froze and frowned at Logan while still holding him.

"My feelings for my enemy who is an Angel?"

But he was shut up by another scorching kiss. 

"I'm sorry, my Dark Prince, I just get way excited when these kinds of things I have dreamed about become reality." Logan whispered against Jan.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to cum." Jan said softly. 

"Don't worry about it, it's only been the first time. We'll get many more times together. All of them scorching hot." Logan whispered as he nipped Jan's lips. 

"Yeah, definitely." Jan whispered.

The End...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Daughter of God vs One Son of Satan... who will win? What will happen when they both fall from grace and become human?

Chapter 6.

Jan laughed. 

"Really? The three of them with the likes of you, Logan?" He knew where Logan's interests lay.

And it was not women. 

"Quite the laughing man when your wings are about to get flayed off, buddy. Or should I say My Prince of Darkness?" Logan grinned.

"What you did is unforgivable, Son." The Dark Lord spoke.

"Please, Father, do have mercy." Jan said in a fake voice. 

"I only wanted to play with the Angel's feelings. Loving her? Please. I won from her three times, so I'm not the one who is going to have his wings clipped today."

"Do you mean it, Son? Or are you playing your Father and your friend here for a fool?"

~~~~~

"Daddy, please, don't do it! I'll be good! Just give me another chance!!" Laura cried at her Father.

"On second thought, Carol, you will never go up a rank." God spoke.

"WHAT?!" Carol asked as her face whipped from Laura back to her leader.

"Yes, you simply do such splendid work with your current job." God said with a big smile on his face.

"What about me, Daddy?" Laura asked through tears.

God raised a hand and Laura screamed her highest volume she could muster.

Invisible hands ripped her white wings from her body. 

The field she was in disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"Carol, erase my Daughter's memory of this place, her failures, everything." 

"Daddy... please..." Laura sobbed as Carol walked toward her. 

Her hands on both sides of her head. 

"It'll be for the best, Laura, it won't be me, but your Father has a good replacement in mind. Trust him." 

"NO, NO, NONONONONONONO!" Laura cried as a white flash erupted from both hands and she fell unconscious. 

"Jan..." she whispered softly.

~~~~ 

Jan felt it, but decided not to show pure emotion. 

"Come on, did you really think I would fall for her the way this being did before me?" Jan asked as he indicated Logan. 

Jan continued. "I hate her with every fibre of my being, I was merely being playful with my enemies. Oh Dad, you should have seen her back when Craig blew his brains out, his blood splattered all over her white dress. It was delicious!!" Jan said with manical laughter.

His heart did ache for Laura's loss, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Some day he would find her again, but now was not the time.

But Father stared at him with those calculating ideas, thoughts forming through his head, wondering if he should believe his next of kin or not. 

"Very well." 

"One last thing, Father." he said before Lucifer made to leave the chambers. 

"What is it?" 

"I want a pet. One who will always be there for me when I return from my missions, no more gifts like Kayden Kross or Riley Steele. Someone I can call my property, someone I can call my own." 

His Father's brows rose up with interest. 

"Well, well, well, quite a demand you make. Who is it you would like to have for your own, Son? Kayden or Riley? Or maybe the lovely Raven Alexis who you had quite the misfortune to miss." 

"I just can't choose, Father, they are all so pretty." Jan's eyes glazed over with pure lust. 

Logan had already left. 

That the current Dark Lord fell so easily for his Son's lies was beyond him. 

He had left the moment he was named 'this being' by the one he had always loved, and who he didn't feel one ounce of love back from. 

He'd bide his time. He'd destroy him when the time would come. 

The Dark Lord growled his irritation. 

"CHOOSE DAMMIT!!" 

A wheel of images rose up in front of Jan and began to spin around and around, but Jan never chose.

"SON! I have more pressing matters to attend to!" 

"Ah yes, the mission for tomorrow. But... Oh, never mind." He wasn't going to tell him that he has felt the severing of the Angel's wings and that the Angels were without a chosen one right now. 

"FUCK, CHOOSE NOW OR I WILL CHOOSE FOR YOU!" 

"Oh, alright then, Father. Stop." 

The wheel stopped on Bibi Jones, real name: Britney Beth.

"Hmmm, a real knockout, Son. You chose well." he said with a grin. "She will arrive shortly. Any desire how? Sexy lingerie, fully clothed, nude?"

"Just sexy lingerie is fine, Father. Thank you for letting me have this second chance."

Because if you knew the real truth, you would have clipped my wings too. Jan thought as he walked back to his chambers, wings spread out before him when people bowed for him, even his victims he had made. 

He broke when the door was closed behind him.

~~~~~ 

"Last boarding call for Queensland, Australia." sounded the announcer's voice from the speakers.

Claire Rhiannon Holt sighed as she had finished a whole season of The Vampire Diaries and now she could finally go home again.

It would be good to be home again. 

No more stress of having to audition for roles for awhile... plus, Rebekah's fate was up in the air so if she would return for another season? Who knows? 

She was about to pack up her bags and head for the gate, when destiny struck.

An unconscious body was dumped and she was grabbed by someone she couldn't see because of a bright white light.

"What's the meaning of this?!" 

"Claire Rhiannon Holt, you have been chosen." the voice spoke as she pulled her along into the vortex.

Laura Dianne Vandervoort came to as they disappeared.

"Ohhh, where am I?" she asked as she looked around and her surroundings and discovered bags next to her.

They all bore the tag "Laura Dianne Vandervoort".

"I repeat, last boarding call for Queensland, Australia."

Laura hurried over to the gate.

To Be Continued...


	8. Angel Hellfire Another Side Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lost his pet, the one who would always be there after each mission.

Title: Another Angelic Hellfire Sidestory  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: He lost his pet, the one who would always be there after each mission.

He lost his pet, the one who would always be there after each mission.

No more adult star women that his Father would summon for him which he had made perfectly clear when his Father had forgiven him for his show of pretending to be in love with an Angel. 

Now how did he lose her?

Their pet dog, Cerberus, had eaten her. 

Jan remembered the first time he had almost lost her to their Hellhound. 

First he had lost the angelic love of his life and now he had lost another love. 

Was it still worth fighting on this side?

Everyone he loved had left him or died. 

True, he kept tabs on Laura, but that was actually forbidden. 

Not that he had agreed on a ceasefire with the white winged ones, although he did "hate" Claire Holt just like he hated when Laura Vandervoort had been blessed by the Angels.

He guessed it must be the allure of the white wings or maybe the beauty of those women or maybe even the taboo of it all, of thinking about a union between an Angel and a Devil.

He avoided all contact, just went on his missions, only taking his lunch and dinner to his room, always available during breakfast and the "briefing" of his missions.

That contact included Logan Huffman.

It seemed to the Dark Prince that he had tried to find contact much more often like sitting with him at the cafetaria and have his hand touch him inappropriately.

One time he had actually put some Power behind his punch and it had resulted in Logan with a bleeding nose.

"I'm NOT interested, Logan, find someone else to suck off!" he had shouted at him.

He'd even had the nerve to comfort him in that way when he had heard from the Dark Ruler of Hell that Bibi Jones had been eaten by their pet Hellhound Cerberus. 

Jan was also furious with his Father.

He didn't even try to save her. 

Just stood there, letting it happen. 

He had just finished his dinner and hurled the empty plate against the wall which shattered into a million pieces.

The door opened and someone walked in right at that moment. 

"GET OUT!" Jan yelled as he didn't turn to face the newcomer.

"Jan. You're upset." sounded a feminine voice. 

"GEE, YOU THINK..." He said as he turned around with an angry look on his face which seemed to lessen a bit as he found out who the visitor was. "BLAZE?!"

One of his "demon" sisters.

She always preferred not wearing any clothes and so she wasn't wearing any tonight. 

She had this crotch of Fire which had always interested him... which was a big pro why he slept with her way back before he had even met Laura. 

Jan didn't love her, but she was always fun to be around. 

All this time he had been sitting on his bed and now he fully watched her. 

"Why are you here... sister?" Jan asked her. 

"I heard about your pet. I'm ever so sorry for your loss." Blaze said as she walked toward him.

Jan wasn't stupid to tell her about his love for the now de-angeled Laura. 

She stood in front of him and softly smiled.

"Gee, thank you, sister, really nice of you to smile at me, even giving me soft smile does count as a smile you know?" 

Blaze nodded. "I do. . . brother." she told him as she watched him.

She had this. . . unique ability which would instantly activate the moment she touched someone. 

"I AM sorry for your loss, honest. I was trying to give you a sad smile but lets not..." 

"STILL a smile, sister." 

"...ARGUE about that, shall we?" Blaze asked. 

Before Jan could reply she continued.

"Good. Now brother, mind if I sit down?" she asked as she indicated his lap.

"Go knock yourself out." Jan said with a sigh.

"Don't mind if I do." she said as she tried to keep her face with the emotion that Jan preferred her to give without breaking into a smile again as she sat down on his lap.

She hadn't sat down for one second or his clothes caught fire. 

Jan smiled this time, no, grinned was more like it. 

He had forgotten how pleasurably destructive having sex with Blaze was. 

To his clothes, his room, his furniture.

Yet he didn't burn himself, nor the mentioned things either, such was the gift of being a Devil. 

He snarled and pulled her from his lap only to have her on his burning bed. 

His lips touched hers while he felt her arms around his head, a move that wasn't foreign to his sister. 

"Mmm... feel... better... already... brother?" Blaze asked after every scorching kiss. 

By now his clothes had fully burned away, the fire spread all over his body, his cock and his black wings. 

"I... do, what... about... you... sister?" Jan asked as he stopped kissing her and feasted his lips and tongue on two different places of his 'sister's' body. 

A finger slid inside her pussy of fire and the spark traveled up all over his arm.

Just like the Lava Coffee and Hot Sauce for the hamburgers didn't hurt him, this didn't either.

"Mmmm, oh yeah!" Blaze squealed in delight. "Give me your cock, 'brother'! Let it come inside my pussy of fire!!" 

Yes, it did eradicate his cum, the chance of ever having kids with her but who had said he wanted kids with Blaze in the first place?

He kissed, licked and sucked her firery breasts, softly biting into the pliant flesh of her nipples while he added more fingers to her pussy of fire. 

"Nnnnhhh!!!" Blaze cried out. "That feels so fucking good!" 

This time she wrapped her arms around him and kissed all over his body, leaving fire everywhere she kissed him. 

"Please, 'bro', give it to me..." Blaze pleaded. 

"No, not yet." he said. 

Blaze snarled and let go of him, his fingers from her pussy of fire. 

She turned her body and wrapped her mouth around his cock, the fire spreading more rapidly now. 

"Ahhh!" Jan groaned out as he squeezed her ass of fire and delved his tongue deep inside her pussy of fire.

Yes, Jan heard his 'sister's' moan in his head. 

But you are still going to have to stick your cock in my pussy, 'Brother', she instantly added.

Soon enough he did give her what she wanted. 

He slid inside her and fucked her hard, unstoppable with his thrusts, never slowing while his hands squeezed her breasts and once again their lips locked in the dance of passionate lovemaking.

Just when Jan thought he was going to come inside Blaze's pussy of fire, did Blaze change the endgame again.

She rose up and felt his cock slide from her pussy of fire and impaled herself on her 'brother's' big cock. 

Blaze let out a wild passionate cry as her hands covered his shoulders, pinning them down so he couldn't push her off. 

That was the last hurdle they overcame together before the big finish line. 

"I can feel you are close, baby..." Blaze whispered and then spat on him.

A glob of fire burned on his chest and she watched it blaze, no longer looking in his eyes. 

Jan watched the glob of fire turn into what made his 'sister' famous.

"Mmm, I missed this... I missed you..." Blaze whispered as the blaze on his body gently died down and the two received their climax.

"There, there, all better now, right, Jan?" Blaze asked after she had rolled off him and lay there next to him as she watched his face.

He sought her hand and squeezed it. 

"Yes, Blaze. Thank you." 

"My pleasure, Jan." 

Jan gently enveloped her body and pulled her against his. 

The End.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Changes sets up a new storyline for the ongoing Angelic Hellfire series with some new characters while also keeping some of the 'old' cast. Sneak peek with a picture! Don't worry, the "original" angel in the first parts is not forgotten, as is the Original who became an angel at the end of the last story. (not counting the side stories) And after long deliberation with myself, the newest demon recruit is going to be...

The Demon Prince woke up to another day of work.

For many days now, he couldn't help but wonder how Laura, his love, had been doing.

But not many people knew about that.

You see, had the others known he still was worried about her well-being, then he would have been completely stripped of his memories.

Probably his wings too.

The only one who knew that he had had feelings for her was the one male who wanted access to His Demon Prince's bed.

Or heart.

But Jan would never allow him to.

Logan.

He had to find a way to talk to Logan without them knowing... especially his Father, Lucifer, The Dark Lord, whatever you want to call him.

So after a hot scalding lava shower, Jan gets ready to go to work, always starting in the cafetaria.

His usual meal just picked up, he's ready to dig in to his Hot Lava Burger and Hot Coffee when there's a brush of demonic wings against his shoulder.

"You're up early."

Just the man I was looking for, Jan thought.

"Logan, good morning."

"Thank you, Prince." Logan said and slid next to Jan without asking him permission.

"So..." Logan grins, "How'd you sleep?"

Jan's eyes dart around the cafetaria and decides not to tell Logan about his idea right away.

His eyes settle on someone, a recruit he's heard of before, but hasn't had a lot of interaction with.

Before that recruit's eyes settle on him, Jan turns his attention back to Logan.

"Good, you?" Jan asked.

"Oh, I slept just fine. Are you ready for today's assignment?" Logan asked him in return.

Of course he hadn't slept well.

Dreams of taking his Demon Prince so hard so he would like it, that he would finally notice him in that way kept him up all night.

Last night he had vowed he would turn Jan to that side or he would die trying.

The ingredients he had needed to procure were in his grasp.

One of these days he would pounce on him...

Suddenly, Jan put his hand on Logan's arm.

Logan's eyes immediately went to Jan's.

This is it, Logan thought. He's finally ready to move on from those sluts he always gets from Daddy Dearest after every accomplished mission. He's going---

"I need to discuss something with you. In private." he whispers to his recruit. "Can I trust you?"

"Why even ask? Of course you can."

Normally the day would be starting with Jan's Father walking inside the cafetaria to discuss the mission, but this time it's not happening.

"I will see you in a short while then. My chambers?"

Yes, yes, yes! Logan thought.

"Count me in. I'll leave you to your hot breakfast then." Logan said and walked away.

~~~~~

A few minutes later Jan had returned to his chambers.

Logan expected him to be sitting on his bed, but he wasn't when he had been told he was allowed to enter after a knock on Jan's door.

"I need you to do something for me. Nobody is allowed to know."

Logan smirked.

"Anything, My Prince."

"You remember Laura, right? I need you to keep an eye on her."

Logan's eyes blinked and did a double-take.

WHAT?!

"Ex-Angel Laura? What could you possibly want with her?" Logan asked him with blazing eyes of fury.

"I want you to report back to me what she's up to. It's been several months. Don't try anything else with her, just observe her."

Logan just looked at him, the one person in his life that he loved, while the anger started to rise up inside of him.

Then he smirked again as he pulled out something from his pockets.

"Oh, I will, my liege, my love..." Logan said as his eyes blazed fury once more.

"Thank..."

Logan opened his palm and blew the particles in Jan's face.

"You..."

Jan reached for his head, which collided with the wall a second later.

"What did you...?" Jan asked as he looked at Logan in a different way.

"Oh, I'll do your little thing, alright. If you do something for me."

"What's th...?" Jan asked, then smirked.

"Oh. It's that, isn't it? You love me soooo much you want to fuck me and be with me forever and ever right?"

Logan smirked.

"Yes."

It had worked: he'd completely turned his lover into a Demon Prince who only loved men instead of women.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kiss..." Logan started, but wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Jan pushed him onto his bed with such force that Logan hit the wall of the bed.

"You like a little pain, don't you? Why else would you be a Demon? A Demon can take it, an Angel can't..." Jan said with dark laughter as he jumped on top of Logan and straddled him while he tore at his recruit's shirt.

Jan kissed him alright...

His lips kissed down his mouth to his abdomen and settled on his chest where he licked, sucked, and teased his nipples.

Oh Fuck, is this really happening?! Logan thought as he moaned in pleasure.

Jan took out Logan's cock and palmed it in his hand before he began to stroke it while his tongue licked up and down Logan's chest.

"Ohhhh fuck, suck it my love..." Logan groaned.

Soon Jan slipped his lips around him and started to suck him.

But he didn't love Logan.

He'd never love him.

Logan would find out... rather sooner than later.

Somehow Logan got enough strength so that he overpowered his lover and had his lips wrapped around that one thing of his Demon Prince's body that he had always wanted: his cock.

It wasn't until the riding that Logan heard it.

Jan cried out a name... but it wasn't Logan.

"STEVEN!!!"

Logan froze.

No, it couldn't be.

Logan completely ceased thrusting his cock upward in Jan's ass and reached for Jan's cheeks on his face... and found out why he called out that name.

That scene in the cafetaria where Steven's and Jan's eyes met.

Jan grabbed Logan's hands to push them from his cheeks and jumped off Logan's cock.

"What'd you expect? That I would love you?" he asked as his hand squeezed Logan's cheeks, eyes blazing pure fury at him.

"Well, newsflash, I don't. So either you do what I asked or I will kill you. Rip your wings off or I let you go so you can go dothat which I asked of you. Your choice."

"You... you wouldn't!" Logan exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I? I would tell Father that you had a relapse and wanted out to go be with that ex-Angel you love so much, that I had to rip your wings off as punishment. Who do you think he would believe? You or me? Well?" Jan asked as a finger grew a sharp fingernail and dug into Logan's face.

Logan screamed out in sheer pain.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" He screamed out.

"Good boy," Jan said as he retracted his claw and pulled his hand off Logan's face.

"Ooohhh, that's a nasty wound there, Logan. Want me to kiss it and make it all better, hmm?" Jan asked with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed Logan's lips.

"Consider it a memento. A good-bye kiss." Jan said with a smirk.

"Now, begone from this place," Jan said.

"As..." Logan started, bloodred tears streaming down his face, "you wish..."

~~~~~

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Claire Rhiannon Holt asked as soon as she was let go and saw this new land.

A thunderbolt struck down and would have struck Claire had Carol not pulled her away in the nick of time.

"First of all, we don't say that kind of thing here, second, welcome to your new home, Heaven." Carol said.

"What do you mean my new home?!"

"Allow me." A booming voice spoke.

Claire turned around and gasped!

"You're..." Claire started.

"I'm God, your new Father."

There was another flash and another person stood there.

"Ah, good. The other Angel has arrived. Our true Savior."

Jennifer Morrison.

"Excuse me?"

To Be Continued...


End file.
